


Saturdays

by mayathewriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Claudia/Rayla, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Raydia Week Day 1 - Domestic, feat boxer!rayla and grad student!claudia, i feel so light n happy this made me really happy, i should write fluff more, im. soft. like mash potatoes, oh ellis is briefly mentioned, so is sorcos, theyre in love, this is a hundred percent fluff and i love it, way too much lasagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathewriter/pseuds/mayathewriter
Summary: Claudia loved Saturdays





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> its 2:45 so uhhhhhhhhh this is unedited. whoops.

Claudia loved Saturdays.

They were quiet and relaxed, mostly uneventful as she alternated between homework and the small garden she kept on the balcony outside, answering calls from Soren or her father all the while, keeping them up to date on her life. She didn’t have classes, didn’t have work. It was nice to enjoy the calm in a relaxed day. And when it wasn’t…

Rayla crashed through the door of their shared apartment, flushed and sweaty from practice and the children’s boxing class she had just taught, promptly falling face-first on their couch with a groan. 

Well. She loved those kinds of Saturdays, too.

“Rough day?” she asked, brushing some dirt off her jeans before sitting next to her girlfriend, who shifted her head to lay on Claudia’s lap. She threaded her fingers through her hair, long past complaining about the sweat, and tugged it out of its short ponytail.

“Something like that,” Rayla murmured, turning onto her back to nuzzle into Claudia’s hands as her eyelids fluttered shut. “The kids were especially rowdy today. Someone tried to hit Ellis with a boxing glove, so she tried to punch him. In the face. He’s almost a foot taller than her.” 

Claudia poorly stifled a giggle, the image of eleven-year-old Ellis trying to deck an older, probably teenage boy, sending her into a quiet fit of laughter. “Stooop,” Rayla whined, giggling herself as she tiredly waved her hands around. “It could have ended badly, and that means paperwork. I don’t like paperwork.”

“Nobody does, Ray,” Claudia teased, her fingers tracing patterns over Rayla’s cheekbones. “And Ellis is tough, I’m sure it wouldn’t have gone that badly.”

Rayla opened her eyes, looking Claudia dead in the eyes as she said, “I meant for him.”

At that, Claudia didn’t bother hiding her laughter, eyes scrunching shut as she let it move through her, a familiar, welcome warmth creeping up her belly. When she straightened up, Rayla was looking up at her fondly, smile softened and eyes almost gooey warm.

“What?” she asked, unable to keep the fondness out of her own voice, hands moving to cup her face again.

“Nothing,” Rayla said, the same dopey smile on her face as she turns her head to kiss the palm of Claudia’s hand. “I love you.”

She could feel her own smile crinkling her eyes, unable to stop as she looked down at her wonderful girlfriend. “Love you, too, moonlight.”

Rayla smiled broadly, pushing herself up to briefly peck Claudia on the mouth. “I’m gonna go shower. What do you want for dinner?”

“I’m cooking tonight, actually,” she said, standing to pass Rayla the bag she discarded on the way in. Noticing Rayla’s skeptical look, she pouted. “I’ll use an actual recipe tonight, I promise.”

“An  _ actual  _ recipe. Not something Soren read on one of those crazy, super-healthy blogs and sent to you.”

Claudia’s pout deepened. “You have no faith in me.”

“I have no faith in Soren’s taste buds,” Rayla corrected. “There’s a difference.”

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the fond smile creeping back up her face, Claudia began to prepare the meal, her phone propped up next to her with the recipe.

Rayla’s soft humming filled the room as she grabbed some bowls, notes turning to words as the water started up, a little too muffled to quite hear what she was saying, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Rayla had a fantastic voice, but didn’t sing very much outside of showers and car radios. Claudia had one distinct memory of hearing Rayla sing, a few weeks before they got together during their junior year of undergrad. They, admittedly, didn’t get along very well freshman year, and their relationship only barely shifted from antagonistic to somewhat friendly bullying by their sophomore year. Junior year was better, as they were grudging partners in an Art History project, but it wasn’t until winter break when things really started turning up for them.

Both of them had to stay on campus that year, since Claudia’s father had blown something up in the house and was crashing with a family friend for a month and half until the residual chemical fog left the air in the house. And Rayla’s uncle was going out of town for a work trip, so the two ended up spending a lot of time together.

That was when Claudia had first heard her sing, a soft tune in Gaelic, nose pink and face turned up towards the falling snow. Claudia can still remember the way her heart caught in her throat, the sound of Rayla’s voice pulling her away from anything else. She had looked so at peace, so happy, an image Claudia burned into her eyelids so she could never forget it. 

She confessed shortly after that, and here they were. Five years later, with Claudia’s heart aching with how much she loved her.

She couldn’t be happier.

A little under a half hour later and Claudia was finishing up, putting the last few layers in her pan when Rayla came out from the bathroom in a tank top, sweats and fuzzy socks, sliding across the floors to catch Claudia by the waist. Rayla was a little shorter, enough that she had to push herself onto her tiptoes to hook her chin over Claudia’s shoulder, squeezing gently around her middle as she watched her work.

“Babe,” Rayla said gently, looking down at the pan. “That’s so much lasagne. So much. We’re only two people.”

Claudia, who had a perfectly normal, reasonable explanation for that, could only laugh, snorting a little as she leaned her head back to rest on Rayla, still giggling. “I love you. More than the amount of lasagne I’m making.”

“I love you, too,” Rayla said, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter as she pecked Claudia on the temple. “But I would really like and explanation for the lasagne.”

She giggled again, but managed to get out, “Soren and Marcos are coming over for tomorrow. I’m giving them some of the leftovers.”

“I’m sure the lasagne is going to be wonderful, but I seriously doubt that your health nut, gym rat of a brother and his equally bro-ish boyfriend are going to eat lasagne. Aren’t both of them vegan?”

“Used to be. And it’s going to be the only food in the house, so they’re gonna have to deal with it.”

Rayla laughed softly, dropping a quick kiss onto the shoulder that was left exposed by Claudia’s too-big sweater. “You love making him suffer.”

“I really do. He’s never gonna shut up about it, either.” Claudia finished up preparation, ducking out of the circle of Rayla’s arms to put it in the oven, setting the timer and turning around so she was facing her girlfriend, lazily draping her arms over Rayla’s shoulders. Her arms followed, curling around Claudia’s waist again and pulling her closer.

They swayed in place, foreheads resting together as Rayla hummed a soft tune, the one Claudia had come to realize she sang when she was like this- comfortable, and entirely at peace. Claudia let her eyes fall closed, tilting her head forward to press a gentle kiss to her mouth, the first of the night.

Yeah. Claudia really loved Saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> they make me soft okay
> 
> happy raydia week! there might be some angst so. we'll see. depends how i feel.
> 
> check out my [my tdp blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonshxdows)! (and maybe rb my fic posts if u liked them hint hint)
> 
> see ya next time!


End file.
